


You Can Call Me Al

by gwendolynflight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: John and Rodney's friendship. This is one of my oldest vids, reposting for archival purposes.





	You Can Call Me Al

password: john


End file.
